I Can't Live Without You
by Minions
Summary: Kau selalu di sisiku. Kau tak pernah meninggalkanku. Tanpamu, aku hanyalah orang aneh yang hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Memutari bumi hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat ku temani berbagi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. / Warning inside.


"_**Well, you can think what you want, so long as you remember - no matter how ordinary things seem between us - I'm still here, still in love with you, and care about you more than any other guy, evil or otherwise, ever will." ― Richelle Mead**_

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Panggil seorang wanita yang telah berumur kepada gadis -yang sebentar lagi akan berubah status menjadi wanita- yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias.

Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang sederhana tapi berkelas. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah lemari, satu meja rias, dan sebuah ruang ganti. Dinding yang berwarna cream itu menambah kesan sederhananya.

"Ya, Baa-san?" Gadis itu menyahut, menanggapi panggilan dari calon ibu mertuanya. Ia melihat calon ibu mertuanya itu melalui pantulan cermin. Ia dapat melihat wanita yang sudah berkepala lima itu tersenyum.

"Panggil aku 'Kaa-san'. Kau sudah ku anggap anak sendiri, Hinata." Wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut. "Kau sudah siap?" Ia bertanya.

Hinata memasang senyum manisnya dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut dengan anggukan. Wanita itu kembali tetsenyum lembut. "Aku akan memanggil ayahmu." Ujar wanita itu lalu berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata kembali sendirian dalam ruangan yang sederhana itu.

Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia gugup. Rona merah di wajahnya membuktikan hal itu. Setelah merapikan rambut dan make-up-nya, Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum ia memegang kenop pintu, ayahnya telah membukanya. Pria tetsebut tersenyum melihat putrinya.

"Kau siap?"

Dia telah menerima pertanyaan itu dua kali.

"Ya."

Hiashi lalu membawa Hinata keluar. Dalam jarak 20 meter, Hinata dapat mendengar suara lantunan piano dari dalam gereja. Hinata memasang senyum bahagianya.

Piano berhenti berbunyi saat Hinata telah berdiri di depan pintu gereja, didampingi ayahnya, digantikan oleh nyanyian dari paduan suara saat Hinata mulai berjalan menuju altar.

Di sana, terdapat Sasuke yang menunggu dengan wajah datar. Walau begitu, Hinata tahu Sasuke bahagia; dari matanya yang berbinar. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang berdebar.

Sesampainya Hinata di altar, pendeta yang berdiri diantara kedua mempelai berdehem sebelum mulai mendampingi Sasuke dan Hinata untuk mengucapkan janji suci. Semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri." Sang pendeta mengucapkannya dengan senyum. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dan berujar, "Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya."

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu Sasuke meleaskannya. Senyum bahagia ditampilkan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Can't Live Without You**

**By. Curly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, lemon, flow velocity, non-standard languange, etc.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meletakkan seluruh koper mereka di dalam kamar tidur yang sangat luas. Kamar itu terdiri dari satu ranjang king-size, satu buah lemari -yang mungkin tidak dapat lagi disebut lemari-, sebuah TV gantung, sebuah sofa berwarna biru tua, sebuah kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, dan beranda yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kamar yang akan ia tempati nanti. Ia mengelilingi kamar tersebut. Melihat semua perabot yang ada lalu berlari menuju beranda, tidak memperdulikan lagi Sasuke yang masuk mandi.

Hinata menutup mata dan menghirup udara segar yang ditawarkan oleh taman samping mereka. Udara segar karena taman tersebut dipenuhi oleh bunga dan pohon. Terimakasih untuk Ino yang memberikan ide tersebut. Sinar matahari senja yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya terlihat makin cantik.

"Mandilah."

Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang hanya berbalut sebuah handuk dan dililitkan di pinggangnya. Hinata bersemu, Sasuke menyeringai.

"B-berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu." Uar Hinata lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk.

Seringai Sasuke melebar kala melihat istrinya yang sedang gugup itu. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Karena aku terlalu tampan?"

Hinata masih mencari handuk ungu kesayangannya di dalam lemari besar itu. "T-tidak." Jawabnya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Jawaban 'tidak' selalu dilantunkan Hinata saat ia sedang terpojok. Ia menatap Hinata yang berjalan menuju kaar mandi. "Kau terlihat sexy." Ujar Sasuke.

'BLAM'

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting Hinata. Sementara Hinata berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya di kamar mandi, Sasuke tertawa iblis di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke segera naik ke kamar sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor. Ia melambatkan pergerakan tangannya selama mencuci piring. Alasannya hanya satu: ia gugup.

Tentu kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di malam pertama, bukan? Hinata tahu itu dan ia sangat gugup. Sangat.

Setelah berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, Hinata lalu menyimpan piring terakhir di rak piring dan mengelap tangannya sampai kering. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya dan Sasuke berada.

Hinata membuka pintu perlahan. Di dalam, terdapat Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Hinata bernafas lega, berpikir bahwa Sasuke melupakan kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Tapi ia tidak melihat seringai Sasuke di balik buku.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menampakkan wajahnya dari balik buku. "Hm?" Balasnya. Hinata tersenyum canggung lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Hinata setelah duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sesuatu." Sasuke menjawab misterius. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Cepatlah." Desak Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia menyimpan buku dan kacamata bacanya lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Tentang cara..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Cara?" Hinata bertanya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"Cara..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. "... melakukan seks." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah sebuah benda lunak yang berusaha memasuki mulutnya.

"Mmh..." Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke mulai meremas dadanya, pelan.

Sasuke berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata, tetapi Hinata tetap menutup rapat bibirnya. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi Hinata yang belum pernah melakukan seks tidak mengerti.

"Ah!" Hinata menjerit saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat lidahnya telah menelusuri seluruh rongga mulut Hinata. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, membiarkan udara masuk ke paru-paru sebelum kembali mencium Hinata lebih ganas.

Menurut pada insting, Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Selama ciuman, Sasuke melepaskan kancing piama Hinata sehingga menyisakan bra yang melindungi kedua payudara Hinata yang besar.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata, menyisakan suara deru nafas mereka yang memburu.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Kedua mata mereka penuh dengan gairah yang membara. Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata lalu turun ke leher jenjang Hinata.

"Engh... Umm ahh..." Hinata mendesah saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah menyentuh lehernya. Sasuke melepaskan bra Hinata lalu meremas dada telanjang Hinata.

"Ahh... S-sasuke-kun..." Hinata melenguh saat pijatan Sasuke di dadanya semakin menguat. Sasuke lalu turun menuju dada Hinata dan mulai menjilatinya dan meninggalkan kissmark seperti yang ia lakukan pada leher jenjang Hinata.

"Teruslah mendesah Hinata…" Ujar Sasuke lalu menggigit puting Hinata.

"AH!" Jerit Hinata. Ia merasakan perih di puncak dadanya tapi berganti nikmat saat Sasuke mulai menghisap putingnya.

Puas dengan dada Hinata, Sasuke lalu membuka celana dan celana dalam Hinata. Setelah itu ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lalu membuka lebar kaki Hinata. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Hinata.

"Ahh…" Desah Hinata saat Sasuke mulai menjilat vaginanya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Arghh… ahhh.. Sasuke-kun…"

"Emhh… Ehhm… Ahhh…"

"Mmmhh… S-sasuke-kun…"

Hinata mendesah berulang kali saat lidah lunak Sasuke terus menjelajahi vaginanya.

"AH…!"

Hinata pun klimaks saat Sasuke menggigit klitorisnya. Sasuke tidak memindahkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Hinata. Ia menjilat seluruh cairan Hinata. Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi, Sasuke pun bangkit demi melihat istrinya yang terengah-engah.

Sasuke menyampirkan poni Hinata ke samping lalu mencium kening Hinata.

"Belum selesai, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke lalu mencium Hinata, dalam. Sementara bibirnya asyik dengan bibir Hinata, tangannya menjalar turun melewati dada dan perut lalu berhenti tetap di depan vagina Hinata.

"Emhh…" Hinata mengerang dalam ciumannya saat tangan Sasuke mulai memasuki liang vaginanya. "AH!" Hinata menjerit saat merasakan perih di vaginanya.

"Tahanlah." Sasuke berujar lalu kembali membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan jari telunjuknya di vagina Hinata. Setelah erangan kesakitan Hinata mereda, Sasuke langsung menambahkan dua jarinya lagi. Kini tiga jari Sasuke berada di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Mmmhh… Emmhh…" Hinata mendesah tertahan merasakan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak in-out di dalam vaginanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu berpindah ke leher Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya asyik dengan vagina Hinata dan tangan kirinya asyik dengan dada kanan Hinata.

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun… Mmmh…" Hinata terus mendesah merasakan rangsangan yang terus diberikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Ya Hinata… Sebutkan namaku…" Sasuke berujar.

Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat saat merasa Hinata akan klimaks. Ia menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"AH Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mendesah saat klimaks yang kedua dialaminya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata. "Aku belum Hinata." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lalu memposisikan penisnya yang sudah mengeras di depan vagina Hinata. "Tahanlah." Sasuke berujar lalu mulai mendorong penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Emh!" Hinata menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan perih yang sangat di vaginanya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kesakitan. Ia lalu mencium bibir Hinata, dalam. Setelah merasa Hinata nyaman dengan ciumannya, Sasuke segera menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Hinata membuat Hinata menjerit keras.

Darah segar mengalir dari vagina Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hinata yang basah. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata beradaptasi sejenak dengan penisnya yang besar.

Hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya, menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah bisa bergerak. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan penisnya in-out di dalam vagina Hinata. Awalnya pelan, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat, menimbulkan desahan dari Hinata.

"Ahh… S-sasuke-kun… Shh…" Hinata mendesah saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menggesek dinding vaginanya. "Ehmm…" Hinata meremas seprai di sampingnya.

"Ehm… Hinata…" Desah Sasuke tertahan.

Ia terus menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat saat merasakan vagina Hinata meremas penisnya kuat. Setelah itu terdengar suara Hinata yang mendesah kuat merasakan klimaksnya yang ketiga.

"S-sudah…" Hinata berkata dengan suara parau. Ia sudah lelah. Nafas Hinata terengah-engah dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia tetap menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Aku belum Hinata." Ujar Sasuke, masih menggerakkan penisnya dengan depat.

"AH! AH! AH!" Hinata mendesah keras saat penis Sasuke mencapai titik g-spotnya berulang kali.

Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya akan keluar. Hinata pun merasa begitu. Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada Hinata.

"Ah Hinata!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalam vaginanya. Ia menutup matanya saat Sasuke menjilat vaginanya. "Egh…" Hinata kembali mendesah sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidur.

"Hime?" Panggil Sasuke pada Hinata. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari istri tercintanya itu, Sasuke pun menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata telah tertidur.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata sebelum menyusul Hinata menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Two years later…**

.

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Ia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan minimalis tapi berkelas. Tidak banyak perabotan di sini. Hanya ada satu sofa, kulkas, meja dan kursi untuk komputernya, sebuah rak, dan sebuah foto berisikan istri dan anaknya serta dirinya sendiri.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Masuk." Ujarnya. Suara baritonnya memenuhi ruangan.

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun masuk. Ia membawa tiga buah map warna-warni lalu segera meletakannya di meja pria tersebut. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok." Ujar wanita itu.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mendesah lelah. "Hn."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kiyoshi dan Hana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Sasuke menjawab seadanya pada wanita yang bernama Karin itu.

"Kembar akan cukup menyusahkan jika sudah besar." Karin berujar.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Karin lalu berjalan keluar.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia ingin pulang cepat hari ini, dan bertemu istri serta kedua anak kembarnya. Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci, ia pun memakai pakaiannya dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia lalu menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu dan segera turun ke lantai satu, tempat kedua anaknya berada.

"Yoshi-kun? Hana-chan?" panggilnya. Tidak lama kemudian dua anak yang berbeda gender tapi mirip datang dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun membalas pelukan mereka.

Kedua anaknya yang bernama Kiyoshi dan Hana adalah kembar. Walau berbeda gender, mereka tetap terlihat mirip. Umur mereka masih dua tahun. Mereka sudah bisa jalan dan lari serta melompat tapi belum lancar dalam berbicara. Masih kurang jelas dan –sangat- sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Pizza-nya sudah mau jadi, tunggulah." Ujar Hinata sambil mengelus kedua puncak kepala putra dan putrinya. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain. Hinata tersenym lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur, mengecek pizza-nya di dalam oven.

'TING'

Tepat saat ia sampai, pizza-nya pun sudah masak. Hinata mematikan kompor dan memakai sarung tangan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pan pizza-nya secara perlahan dan berhati-hati. Ia lalu meletakannya di atas meja yang telah dilapisi sebuah kain.

Hinata mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong pizza tersebut sama rata berbentuk segitiga. Ia mengambil empat piring dari rak lalu meletakkan satu potong pizza di masing-masing piring. Empat potong yang tersisa Hinata letakan di atas sebuah piring yang berukuran sedang.

Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan ia mendapati Sasuke –suaminya- seang bermain dengan Kiyoshi dan Hana. Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Tadaima." Ujarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Okaerinasai." Hinata membalas sambil tersenyum. "Yoshi-kun, Hana-chan, pizza-nya sudah jadi." Ujar Hinata sambil menatap kedua anaknya.

"Yey!" Mereka bersorak kegirangan dan segera berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Makan. Aku sudah lapar." Sasuke menjawab manja lalu kembali mencium Hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah merapihkan selimut Kiyoshi dan Hana, Hinata mencium kedua pipi mereka dan mematikan lampu lalu keluar dari kamar. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur.

"Kau seperti orang mati." Ujar Hinata sambil melangkah menuju Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat lelah." Sasuke membalas cuek.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Kau harus mengambil cuti." Ujar Hinata. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Dari sini, ia dapat mendengar suara degup jantung Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi liburan."

Mata Hinata berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya. Melihat anggukan lemah dari Sasuke, Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke, erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Aishiteru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your happiness is my happiness.**

**Your laugh is my smile.**

**Your smile is my life.**

**I love you just the way you are.**

**Without you, I'm just a strangers who live alone in this world.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Sign, Curly.**


End file.
